The Great Evil Monster
by CarissaMerquise
Summary: Gohan and his friends try to destroy Vegito but are not able to. So they get help. What happens when they try to get help from their past enemies? Much stupidity! First DBZGT fic. please dont flame


I dont own DBZGT. I hope you like it.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was summer time. Bulma and Chi Chi had gone on vacation. Goku was bored so he decided to visit Vegeta. He used his instant transmission to get there.  
  
" Get out of my house, Kakkarot!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
" I'm bored." Goku announced as he held out two Kai earings. " Looky what I found. Wanna fuse?"  
  
" You imbicile, I would never fuse with you!" Vegeta said.  
  
" Come on, Vegeta!" Goku pressed. " It cant be that bad."  
  
" I said no!"  
  
" Oh well. Hercule is a cooler person to fuse with anyways."  
  
" What?! You dare to campare me with that chump! Give me the earring, Kakkarot!"  
  
" Okay!" They each put on an earring and fuse into - DUH DUH DUH! - Vegito.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan was eating breakfast with his family, when he felt alot of power nearby.  
  
" Do you feel that?" Pan asked.  
  
" Yeah. It cant be good." Gohan said. " Im gonna check it out." He flew off. He landed at Vegita's house and looked in the back yard where Vegito was playing croquet. " What kind of monster is this?!" Gohan asked out loud.  
  
" Are you talking to me?" Vegito turned around.  
  
" Aahh!!" Gohan shouted as he shot fifty ki blasts at the fusion. Vegito deflected them with his body, sending them in all different directions. " I have to retreat!" Gohan shouted and flew away.  
  
Just as Gohan reached his home he saw Trunks, Goten, Yamcha, Krillin, and Mr. Popo standing in his front yard. He landed and said, " You've sensed it too?"  
  
" You bet." Krillin said.  
  
" What is it?" Goten asked.  
  
" It's a monster beyond all evil." Gohan replied. Just then a time machine appeared next to them. They all watched as Mirai Trunks stepped out. He looked like he just had the crud beaten out of him. " What happened to you?" Gohan asked.  
  
" I come from the future in search for a hero." Mirai answered. " Please save the future!"  
  
" I bet it was that monster who destroyed the future." Trunks said. Gohan gave a senzu bean to Mirai Trunks.  
  
" Help us in defeating this horror." Gohan commanded. " We will need as much help as possable. Lets go, men!" They flew off in search for Vegito. They found him in a hot tub sipping a margarita.  
  
" It's so evil it's discusting!" Trunks gagged. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
" Stand back, everyone!" Gohan ordered. " KAH-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!!!" The smoke cleared away. Vegito was still there. He looked up at them and arched an eyebrow.They looked down at the hot tub that no longer existed, for five minutes.  
  
" You did it!" Goten cheered.  
  
" Yeah, you blew up my hot tub. So what?" Vegito finally spoke.  
  
" I'm not sure, you guys." Trunks and Mirai said at the same time, as they scanned the area, not noticing that Vegito was right there. " I can still sense its power level."  
  
" My kamehameha wave was supposed to work." Gohan said.  
  
" Let me try!" Trunks shouted. He flew toward Vegito, intending on punching him, but flew straight into Vegita's house instead. " Owwy!"  
  
" Are you okay?" Vegito asked, walking over to Trunks.  
  
" How dare you hurt my friend!" Goten shouted. He shot twenty ki blasts at Vegito. Vegito just deflected them with his hand, sending them all into Yamcha.  
  
" Yamcha!" Krillin shouted. Instead of evenging Yamcha's death, Krillin flew away crying.  
  
" Oops." Vegito said. " Do you guys actually want something?"  
  
" What is this evil that it speaks of?!" Mirai spat.  
  
" Mr. Popo only wishes to barrow sugar." Mr.Popo said to Gohan.  
  
" You should ask Videl instead." Gohan recommended. Popo left.  
  
" We must get rid of it!" Goten yelled.  
  
" I'm not an it." Vegito said. " I'm tired of talking to you. I'm going to leave." He dissapeared. The others huddled around each other.  
  
" We need a plan. A good one too." Gohan said.  
  
" We need someone that's super powerful to help us." Mirai said.  
  
'' I think I know who could help." Gohan said. " He's more powerful than all of us."  
  
" Lets do it!" They all shouted simultaniously.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Come on!" The gang urged. " Please help us, Chaotzu."  
  
" What do I get out of it?" Chaotzu asked.  
  
" You get your life, punk!" Mirai picked Chaotzu up by his shirt and punched him in the stomache.  
  
" Oww! Okay! Okay!" Chaotzu screamed.  
  
" I just know you'll save the world!" Goten assured.  
  
" Yeah, and if you die it wont matter." Trunks added. Everyone laughed at Chaotzu for a while, and then left to, once again find Vegito.  
  
TBC -  
Sorry if it was too short. Please review. 


End file.
